


Smut. Kind Of.

by lovewashisname



Category: Cherry's Art
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewashisname/pseuds/lovewashisname





	Smut. Kind Of.

"And I don't even /get laid/ out of all this?!" Rodney exclaimed, a disgusted look crossing his features. Gale raised an eyebrow and looked away. 

"You /could/, but you won't," he muttered, his brows furrowing. Rodney turned to look at him, suddenly feeling awfully embarrassed. He hoped he hadn't heard right. He didn't like this awkward feeling that was settling in his stomach. 

"What did you say?" he asked, unwilling to believe what he'd just heard. He watched with narrow eyes as a deep red blush spread itself over Gale's face, and the other took a massive bite of his sandwich. He mumbled a quiet 'nothing' through the mouthful of food. Rodney decided to just let it slide. 

 

But it seemed that his decision in this matter didn't mean much, because he found himself sucking faces with Gale a little while later anyway. It felt wrong. He hadn't meant for it to happen. He didn't even know how it had happened. But they were kissing all the same. He was kissing /Gale/. He wasn't sure whether it felt ridiculous or miraculous. 

Gale pulled back from the kiss, and Rodney was sure that his face was a dozen different shades of red. He kissed his teeth and looked away in embarrassment. "You suck at this, Fire-crotch," he muttered, surprised to find himself quite out of breath. Gale grinned, and Rodney felt something inside of him lurch. 

"You're not so bad yourself, mate," Gale said. Rodney's stomach did the same lurching thing, and he rolled his eyes, leaning forward and kissing Gale again - harder this time - just to shut him up. Gale kissed back, his hands resting on Rodney's hip. They squeezed his hips every now and then, clearly eager to travel further down, but still not confident enough. 

Rodney moved his arms from the redhead's shoulder, wrapping them around his neck instead, running his fingertips over the shorter hair at the base of Gale's neck, letting out a quiet sigh after a few moments, once again becoming rather out of breath. This time when Gale pulled back, he gasped softly, leaning his back against the wall and sighing softly. 

Gale didn't stop though, pressing soft kisses along Rodney's neck, leaving a dark hickey on the crook of his neck. Rodney inhaled sharply, and the sound he made was terribly close to a moan. He wasn't sure why, but that made him awfully uncomfortable, even more so than everything else. 

"Stop," he said very suddenly, his voice firm despite his breathlessness. He'd expected for Gale to continue, but the redhead did as he was told instantly, pulling back and looking at Rodney, his eyes concerned. Rodney said nothing, and the two stared at each other for a long while, Gale waiting patiently for Rodney to say something else. 

Eventually, all Rodney did say was, 'can you leave?'. And Gale obliged, patting Rodney's shoulder in the same friendly way he always did. It wasn't until a few hours later that Rodney realised he regretted sending Gale away.


End file.
